


just a touch of the fire burning so bright

by aurons_fan



Series: The Misadventures of Rooming with Friends [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bonfires, College AU, M/M, college kids being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T’was the night before winter break and all through the dorm, every student was sleeping. …That wasn’t the norm.</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>“Hayner thought we should have a ceremonial note burning session, and Kairi actually agreed with him,” Tidus said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a touch of the fire burning so bright

**Author's Note:**

> On the one hand, my titles are now coming from song lyrics (this one is, “Just a Kiss” by Lady Antebellum”). On the other, they’re a smidge better than what I was using before. Right? Right?!
> 
> Also, I have no idea how I got this out so fast. In my notes I was like “no longer than 500 words.” Like, in all caps. Oops.

Considering Hayner and Kairi were already outside with Roxas and Axel, Tidus had drawn the proverbial short straw to go get Riku and Sora. Which wasn’t a bad thing, per say, but considering how terrified Hayner had been when Roxas first moved into his room (and for good reason), Tidus wasn’t really in the mood to catch his friends in a compromising position.

So when like four groups of people walked past him with odd looks as he stood outside their dorm room, arm raised and poised to knock, he just figured they just didn’t understand the hell he could be putting himself through.

After a while (read: seven minutes and four texts telling him to _hurry the hell up_ ), Tidus let out a breath and knocked on the door.

When no one immediately opened the door, he dropped his hand, and grabbed his phone to type _I tried, oh well, heading back out_.

Before he could hit send, Riku opened the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Tidus?” he said, confusing mixing in with exhaustion. “It’s like one am.”

Tidus grinned. “Well, yeah, but finals are over!”

The look Riku was giving him was probably supposed to be imitating, but it was ruined when Riku yawned.

Tidus watched, amused, as Riku attempted to cover his mouth, before glancing into the room. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of Sora, but considering one of the beds was empty, Tidus didn’t actually think he’d see him.

He then realized the empty side of the room was the side he helped (cough, was coerced) to set up, and he looked past Riku to the other bed, where Sora was snuggled into a pillow, back to the door.

Grinning, he looked back up at Riku, who by now was giving him a very sour look.

“Exactly. I don’t have to be up at four trying to study,” Riku said. “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Tidus said, pulling a copy of his notes out of his bag. “Hayner thought we should have a ceremonial note burning session, and Kairi actually agreed with him.”

Riku blinked slowly. “Isn’t… that illegal?”

“Probably,” Tidus said with a shrug. “But Axel’s down there, helping to set up the fire, and you know how he is with fire.”

They both paused, thinking back to the poor freshman who had said something negative about Axel’s hair.

Poor boy.

“Anyway, almost all of us are leaving tomorrow! Come on. One last hurrah before winter break?” Tidus grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I know you’ll miss me.”

Riku rolled his eyes (affectionally, Tidus noted), before holding up a finger and moving over towards the bed, kneeling beside it. He gently shook Sora, who grumbled and turned as Riku moved in closer, speaking softly.

And, ugh, Tidus had to look away. Was it weird to think ones friends made an adorable couple? Because they totally did. Cute enough to make him feel jealous and wish he’d actually asked out that brunette girl with the different colored eyes from their class.

There was always next semester.

His attention went back to the two of them when Riku let out a quiet laugh and kissed Sora’s forehead, before climbing to his feet. Tidus gave him an expectant look as Riku crossed the room towards the door.

“Well?” he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and wiggling it. “Am I going to have to disappoint Kairi? Because she threatened me with bodily harm if I didn’t and you _know_ she has a mean swing.”

Riku shook his head. “We’ll be there. Do you want to meet us down there or do you mind waiting a few minutes?” Tidus’s eyes went blank in the horror as to what they could do in _a few minutes_ , and Riku rolled his eyes, not very affectionally this time. “Like, actually a few minutes. Creep.”

Before Tidus could answer that he had a legitimate reason to be horrified, Riku shut the door in his face. He scowled at the door and sat against the opposite wall, planning for what could be a long wait.

As he was attempting to text Kairi that he would be down maybe in ten minutes, maybe in ten years, the door opened again. Sora and Riku looked like they had thrown on winter coats and boots over their pajamas, but, as Tidus glanced down at himself and noted his sweatpants, he had done just the same.

Normally talkative Sora waved silently at Tidus and yawned and Riku locked up the room.

“That was quick,” Tidus said, grinning up to Riku and climbing to his feet. “I was afraid Kairi was going to send someone after us to make sure you moved.”

Riku tugged at the door to make sure it was locked, flipped Tidus the finger, and grabbed Sora’s hand.

\--

Hayner glanced over to Axel, who was stoking the flames with far too much glee then one should have when regarding fire. “Are you sure we won’t get caught?”

Axel didn’t even glance back, his eyes caught by the flickering light. “Does it matter?”

“Yes,” Kairi said, stepping forward. “Yes it does. As fun as this is, I’m not getting kicked out of school because you’re an idiot and you like fire too much.” She sniffed and crossed her arms at the wind. “Besides, I run faster than most of you. I would leave you behind in a heartbeat.”

Hayner threw her a look and almost said some choice words before seeing the three boys walking up to them. “Hey!” He shouted.

Roxas rolled his eyes from his seat on a tree stump. “Do you _want_ us to get arrested?”

As Riku, Sora, and Tidus approached, Hayner snorted. “Um, I’m sure the fire is more noticeable than my voice. Did you bring the notes?” he said, turning to the three.

Tidus handed over his as Riku handed over two sets, while Sora rested his head against Riku’s arm. Roxas, Hayner noted, only gripped his fist but kept quiet.

“Excellent! Now, as Kairi was given the highest grade out of all of us, she has the honor of picking the order of us burning the notes,” Hayner continued, turning to Kairi who was shaking her head in disgust.

“I _cannot_ believe you almost scored as high as me,”she said with a grimace. “Nor that he gave you extra points for that _stupid as hell_ answer. But,” she added, as Hayner tried to cut her off. “I think as we dump our notes, we talk about what we’re doing over winter break!”

Everyone, sans Axel, let out a groan. Kairi scowled at them.

“I was going to make it how much you were going to miss us,” she said, “but apparently you’re all too terrible to do even _that_.” When they all groaned again, she snatched the notes out of Hayner’s arms, riffled through them and shoved one at Hayner. “And for that, you can go first.”

Hayner groaned again and she thwacked him with another set. “Okay okay! Geez.” He rubbed his head before approaching the fire. He took a deep breath and tossed it in, and the flames rose high for a moment before settling down again. “I,” he said, with an air of confidence. “Am going home to play video games and stuff myself with food that is _not_ dining hall food until I _actually_ gain the freshman 15.” Kairi threw him a look and he rolled his eyes. “And okay, I’m glad I met everyone because now my room isn’t empty even though I am now sexiled every once in a while-“

“With fair warning,” Roxas called from his seat on the stump.

“Thank god for small miracles,” Hayner grumbled. “And because I probably would have failed this class. You’re all great. Keep in touch. Kisses.” He glanced over to Kairi whose eyes were so narrow they were slits. “What?!”

She chucked her own set of notes into the fire so viciously that the flames sparked up. Even Axel had to step back for a bit. “I,” she said, keeping her eyes on Hayner. “Am planning to start my reading for next semester and meet up with some friends from high school. And I’m glad I met you all because it’s nice to see that idiots do still exist.”

They all gave her a look as she handed Tidus his notes. “Damn,” Hayner said with an appreciative nod. “That’s mean.”

“Probably true,” Riku said, wrapping an arm around Sora to stop him from shivering. “I mean, did you _really_ write that essay on Terra’s-”

“ _Moving on_ ,” Tidus said. “I’m probably doing the same as Hayner, minus the eating because I’m going to start training to get onto the blizball team because I can’t let this body go to waste.” When they all gave him blank looks, he rolled his eyes. “And blahblah, notes, y’all great. Next.”

“I’ll go,” Roxas offered quietly.

Kairi handed the last pair of notes back to Riku and gave him an odd look. “You didn’t even take the class.”

“True,” he said with a shrug. He stared into the fire. “I’m glad you all met,” he said, with only a slight grumble in his voice. “Because…”

He clenched his fists and stared down at the ground.

“Because Riku and Roxas switched rooms and now we get to-” Axel cut in with a grin. Tidus started wailing before he could finish.

“No,” Roxas said. “Shut up. Just…” He gripped his hand tight again. “You …all seem happier. I guess.”

No one moved for a moment, before all the heads that were turned to Roxas practically swiveled towards Riku and Sora. Riku’s eyes were open in what could only be described as shock, as Sora eyes were closed in what could only be described as sleep.

Because he was asleep.

“Are you,” Kairi began, eyes wide with glee. “Are you actually…”

“ _No_ ,” Roxas said, tucking his knees to his chest. “I didn’t say any of you specifically. I just said all.”

Kairi grinned and Riku even let himself smile. Axel moved over to sit next to a grumbling Roxas. He whispered something in Roxas’s ear, before kissing his forehead and turning back to the group.

“Riku? Sora?” Axel said.

Riku shook Sora gently, who slowly opened his eyes. “Sorry. Did I miss something?” Sora asked sleepily.

Riku could practically _hear_ Roxas’s eyes rolling all the way over here. “Yeah, but I’ll tell you later. We’re supposed to…” He gestured to the fire, before shaking his head. “Look, I’ll go first.”

He tossed the packet into the fire. “I’m probably not doing much over winter break. Catching up on friends, the usual. But,” he turned to Sora, who was yawning. “I’m glad I met you guys, because I’m glad I met you.”

Sora looked up to him, a grin on his face, as Kairi cooed and even Tidus grinned. Hayner let out a grumble. “Whatever, not like we count.” He said with a scowl. “We’re fun.”

Taking the packet from Riku’s hands, Sora tossed it into the flame. “Same as what Riku said,” he said. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and tugged Riku down for a kiss.

“Are you kidding me,” Hayner continue to grumble. “I didn’t get a kiss. No one wants to kiss me.”

“Oh, shut up,” Kairi said, giving him a gentle shove.

“I’ll kiss you,” Axel offered. Hayner let out a shriek.

\--

A little while later, they had all moved to different spots around the fire. Riku and Sora were sitting on a tree stump opposite Axel and Roxas. Hayner and Tidus were poking the fire with sticks experimentally, with occasional (but not helpful) comments from Axel. Kairi stood behind Riku and Sora, staring into the flames

Riku glanced back to her, taking care to hold Sora tightly in his arm (because it seemed like he’d fallen asleep _again_ ) and patted the spot next to him. Kairi plopped herself down and gave Riku a one armed hug. He hugged her back, confused.

“Oh don’t give me that,” she said, grinning. “I mean, you’re cute and all, but it’s really nice to have a friend who’s not all into sports and drinking or being stupid and actually doesn’t mind studying with me. I’m going to miss you guys.”

He smiled back. “It’s only a few weeks. Before you know it, we’ll be back, staying up until four am trying to write papers on things we couldn’t care about again.”

She leaned against his other arm. “Yeah, but I won’t have the quiet silver haired boy to make snarky comments at the other people.”

Tentatively, he raised an arm and she snuggled under it. Axel whistled from his spot and Riku flipped him a finger, tugging Kairi close. “Well,” he said with a soft laugh. “It’s not like we can’t text.”

“And you’ll have me,” Sora said softly from Riku’s other side. Kairi leaned up slightly to look at him. “I mean, I’m not tall, silver, and handsome, but I’m pretty fun.” He yawned loudly and waved a hand. “I mean, most of the time. This doesn’t count.”

Kairi grinned and leaned back into Riku’s arm. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Sora grabbed Riku’s hand and squeezed. When Riku glanced down at him, he smiled. “Besides,” he said, turning to nudge against Riku’s side. “You can always visit.”

After a moment, Riku nodded even though neither could see him and squeezed Sora’s hand back. “You know,” he said, softly. “I just might do that.”

Without another word, they watched the fire flicker serenely over their burning notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t ever actually burn notes in a bonfire in some woods outside of your dorm. Oh my gosh, it is probably illegal.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://legendaryguardian.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
